


The roomie

by ChileanRach



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChileanRach/pseuds/ChileanRach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the love of your life is much closer than you think</p>
            </blockquote>





	The roomie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orangina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangina/gifts).



> Second try with Götzeus. I love them with my life and I needed fluff and wanted to give fluff to others ^^
> 
> Thanks to orangina for all the help and for giving me an idea that truly motivated me <3
> 
> To Blue_Night, I wanted to give you something nice, since the other work is really angsty and I'm a little stuck on it. I love you so much. 
> 
> Please, PLEASE leave feedback if you read this. I'm a beginner and I need encouraging to keep going. Your words are my world <3

It was really weird for Mario to be roommates with Marco. They had lived together during the whole first year of college but he was too shy to develop any kind of communication besides the usual courtesy hello they would say to each other, specially because he had the biggest crush on him. Since the day he saw Marco for the first time, he felt like he had found the most beautiful man in the world, but he couldn't do anything about it. 

He was a bit younger than Marco because he had been smart enough to make it to college two years earlier. He should be proud of it but it actually made him feel quite silly, Marco was a tall blonde popular boy and he was just a nerd. 

That's right. Since they had started sharing a room, Marco would always be out partying, inviting friends over, getting to the room drunk, having hundreds of girls running behind him… he always seemed to be having the best time, while Mario would spend all of his free time inside the room alone. He didn't have many friends, some people spoke about him behind his back, not to mention some were speculating about him liking guys and not girls… he was all the opposite of what Marco was. There was no way Marco could like him. Not that he expected him to like him, he tried to convince himself. 

Around seven months had passed and after all the meetings Marco organized in their room, all of them out of Mario's league, he had found out that he was from Dortmund, he wanted to be a footballer and he didn't have a girlfriend currently. It was just a little bit what he knew about him and it made him even more intrigued. He was sure there was much more inside the popular guy. 

A couple of times, Marco had tried to have some talk with Mario. He felt so bad because his amazing amount of shyness didn't allow him to speak, he just managed to mumble some stuffs and he would get so nervous he ended up confusing words and feeling stupid. He had just been able to tell Marco that he came from Munich, made it clear that he hated to talk about coming to university two years early and that he was also single. Not that Marco cared. Still, Marco was always kind to him… when he wasn't drunk or surrounded by his stupid superficial friends. They would sometimes have dinner together. They asked about each other's day, Mario would laugh at Marco's jokes and he would blush when Marco prepared a coffee or a sandwich for him, he would blush even more when Marco got in their room worried about failing a test and he begged for "the genius" to help him. 

One day Marco arrived earlier than usual, he looked worried and he wasn't cheery as always. He looked like he wanted to say something but he wouldn't dare to do so. They spent around half an hour in uncomfortable silence until Mario gathered up all his courage and asked him. 

"Marco… are you alright?" His question came out really soft and gentle. 

"Yeah… no… I don't know" he was actually kind of babbling his answer. 

"What is it? Can I help you with something?" Mario asked genuinely concerned by Marco's expression. 

"I don't know… I just…" he paused, he still seemed to be needing to let something out but he just couldn't, "I just have a science test tomorrow and I can't understand anything" he finished but he didn't seem the slightest bit relieved. 

"Do you want me to take a look? Maybe help you a little with it?" Mario was surprised by his own bravery to just go and ask him. 

"I would love that, Mario. But I'm always bothering you with this. I'm so dumb…" Marco finished the sentence looking at his feet that were suddenly interesting. 

"I don't mind… I mean… I have no homework for tomorrow, I'm not doing anything else anyway. I really don't mind helping you" 

"Wow, thank you. It's really kind from you" Marco replied with a sweet look of admiration that made Mario blush and shiver almost uncontrollably. 

He invited Marco over to his bed and they sat there and started to read and write a little bit. Mario was good at explaining things so in no more that an hour Marco felt already prepared for his test. As the time passed by they were closer and closer to each other and it was strangely comfortable. When they were done, Mario almost froze when Marco jumped over and gave him a breathtaking hug. His face was redder than ever, he was trembling but at the same time he felt over the moon. He was dizzy and he didn't know if it was because of the lack of air or just for the intense scent that filled his senses having Marco so close to him. He froze even more with what came after the hug. 

"Mario, do you think I'm stupid?" He asked. Mario had never heard his voice so worried, so broken. 

"What??!! Why!! Why are you saying such thing?" He said after his mouth came out of its paralysis. 

"Because I feel so stupid, Mario. I realized… nobody takes me seriously…" he said, but then he just stood up and left before Mario could say anything. 

After a while of being there sitting with a blank mind, Mario got in bed, still feeling the warmth of Marco's hug. He had no idea of what had happened to him and he felt bad for not being able to say anything about it. He tried to wait for Marco awake but his eyes were heavy already and there were no signs of him anywhere near. He fell asleep with a weird feeling in his throat and stomach…

By the next morning when Mario woke up, Marco was sleeping on the bed right next to him. He felt an urge to speak to him and to comfort him because he still looked sad but he knew it was a silly thing to do. Besides, he knew Marco had afternoon classes that day so it didn't make sense to wake him up, he just left. 

The rest of the day only made Mario feel dumb. The fact that Marco did that last night didn't mean anything. It was just because he was feeling lonely. Maybe he had even been drunk and he hadn't realized about it, maybe he had fucked some girl and then left her and felt bad about it? He didn't know. It was just too stupid to think Marco could care about him, he was just a nerd, a nobody. 

By the evening Mario was done with all his classes and he felt numb, for the first time in his life he hadn't been able to pay attention in any of his classes, he hadn't learnt anything… he barely remembered what classes he had been in. He came into his room and as always, Marco wasn't there… That moment was the revelation for Mario that he was just being the stupid, nerd and lonely guy he had always been. 

He went out feeling furious! No, he wasn't furious. Or he was? He was certainly sad, disappointed, broken hearted. But it was so stupid to have his heart broken because there was nothing to break his heart. Marco had just hugged him for the help he gave him! Nothing, absolutely nothing had happened so he shouldn't be feeling all those things. He decided that it was enough. He was sad and lonely and he wanted to forget everything so he went out and bought some beers. He never drank but he thought about Marco and every time he got in the room drunk and this weird desire of drinking took over him. He had just two beers and he already felt nauseous. He couldn't really do it and it made him even more angry. He couldn't even drink as Marco did! He threw the rest of the beer to the trash can and sat down on a bench of a nearby park. He sat there and stayed there frozen, feeling dead. 

In the meantime, Marco had arrived to their room happy because he did amazing in his science test. He wanted to thank Mario for it, but for the first time in the entire year, he didn't find him there. Mario was always there, what the hell, this was not normal. He looked around and suddenly felt worried. First of all, Mario was never out, never. Even less at this late hour so it can't be good. Second, he just realized that being alone in that room without Mario's presence made him feel empty. In that moment, some things started to make sense in his mind. Maybe this had something to do with the fact that he didn't want to go out but invited people in instead. Or it could also be the reason why he hated every girl that tried to hit on him. Maybe this was why for the first time he had questioned himself about his life and what he did daily. Why people would be around him only when alcohol was in the middle or why none of his friends was there to help him when he had to study or do something important or simply had a problem and felt sad. But Mario did. He was quiet but he had always been there. Even when he didn't talk too much he had always helped Marco since they met. Mario had let him choose which bed he wanted, showed him the classrooms he needed to be in, helped him when he was about to fail and nervously heard him when he had any trouble. And he never asked for anything in exchange. He just realized that he had started to love the safety Mario gave him. Not to mention that for the first time, his bright sunny smile wasn't there waiting for him. Something twisted inside Marco's body and he didn't even think before he was already out desperately looking for Mario. 

He walked in and out of their place, looked around other bedrooms, dining room, everywhere and there was nothing. He went out and walked aimlessly. And it might have been faith, because he found Mario right away. He was sitting on a bench on the outside looking pale and cold and his heart almost jumped out of his chest with the sight. 

Mario had no idea how much time he had spent sitting there. He just couldn't find the strength to stand up. And he certainly didn't want to see Marco today. He just wanted to disappear, stop remembering the warmth of his hug, stop hearing his voice in his head. I mean, if Marco felt stupid when he was the living example of an interesting person, what was left for him then! The thoughts kept invading his mind when he heard something that took him out of his trance. 

"Mario!!" Marco screamed while running near to him. 

Mario just couldn't believe it. He must be having a hallucination from the beers he drank. 

"Mario, thank God I found you. Are you ok?" Marco said a little out of breath from running towards the bench. 

"Uhmmm... Yeah? Why, what happened? What are you doing here?" Mario said with his tongue almost choking him and his face blushing as always. 

"I just went to look for you to our room and I didn't find you there and I… I guess I got scared…" Marco replied softly, almost whispering. 

"Yeah, the nerd never leaves the room, right?" He said looking away and sounding offended, even when it wasn't intended. 

"I didn't mean it like that, Mario. I just wanted to thank you because I did great on my exam after you helped me and… I kinda missed you when I didn't find you there" Marco's cheeks were also slightly pink now and he was also looking away. 

"What!!??" Mario was shocked. It can't be this, the beers must really be playing tricks on him! 

"Mario, were you drinking? Why were you drinking? What happened?" He asked feeling really worried. 

"Nothing happened" Mario said coldly. 

"Mario, c'mon"

"I was just sad! It's nothing!" Mario claimed and he stoop up to runaway. He couldn't do this. 

"Mario, don't go!" Marco said and he took Mario by his hand pulling him closer. Mario's hand felt so cold inside his own hand. "Here" he said while he got his own jacket over Mario's shoulders. "Come with me" he took his hand again and grabbed a static, almost paralyzed Mario to their room. They got there and Marco took Mario to place him sitting on his bed. He kneeled down in front of him, grabbed his face with his hands and looked at him straight in the eye. 

"Will you now tell me what happened?" He said as gently as he could. 

"Marco, it's nothing, alright? I'm fine" 

"Then where's the shine of your smile?" 

Mario couldn't speak a word. His eyes widened and he blushed, frozen in place again. 

"Something must be happening, because you don't look sunny as usual" he caressed one of Mario's cheeks with his thumb and smiled at him trying to make him feel comfortable. 

Mario was totally out of his mind. He didn't know what was happening. He just couldn't believe it was THE Marco Reus that was in front of him trying to figure out why he, a nobody, was sad. _Sunny._ That word kept resonating in his mind as he finally could get his mouth moving. He took a deep breath and said

"I was just feeling lonely. Last night… what you said… I mean, if someone like you can feel lonely, what's the hope for someone like me then!"

"What do you mean someone like me?" Marco asked trying to find Mario's eyes that had runaway again. 

"Someone like you, Marco. You're popular, with a whole bunch of friends, you're beautiful…" and oh fuck, Mario had said that? For real?

"You think I'm beautiful, Mario?" He asked, his eyes penetrating too deep into Mario's ones. 

"Oh my gosh…" Mario said covering his face with his hands. 

"Because I think you are the most beautiful man in this world, Mario" 

"Stop it, Marco. That's not…" 

"And I have been dying to do this for so long…" Marco cut him off taking his hands off his face and pulling him closer, softly pressing his lips against Mario's soft ones. 

Mario was in ecstasy. He thought he was dreaming. This could not be true. He was tasting Marco's lips! And he had said he actually wanted to kiss him. 

They finally broke away, slowly opening their eyes. Mario fell into reality harshly, he looked at Marco in the eye. 

"What was that?" He asked looking at him with the shyest eyes ever. 

"I'm sorry, Mario. It's just… last night I realized that the only moment of the day when I felt complete was when I got here to you. I realized that you have been the one by my side ever since we got in here and now when I came here and you weren't here… everything made sense. I think I'm in love with you Mario. It there any chance that you…"

Mario jumped from his seat and took Marco into a hug kissing him passionately. They fell backwards on the fluffy carpet of their room and they got lost into each other for a couple of minutes. None of them were truly convinced that this was actually happening. They enjoyed each other's taste so much. Mario had dreamt of this so many times and Marco didn't know how much he needed it. 

They ended their kiss while still being on the floor, Mario on top of Marco while Marco surrounded his waist with his arms. Mario looked redder that he had ever had, he looked at Marco and he didn't manage to say a thing. 

"That means I have a chance with you, Mario?" Marco asked happily while he took Mario's cheek under his thumb again looking hopeful. 

"Of course, you fool!" Mario laughed but soon fell silent again. "I have liked you ever since I met you" he confessed shyly, eyes falling lower. 

"Why didn't you say anything, ever…"

"Because you're Marco Reus and I am no one?"

"Don't say that!"

"It's true! Look at you Marco. You have a thousand friends, a million girls trying to get you, you're gorgeous. And now look at me…" his voice was almost breaking. 

"Mario, none of those things matter. First of all, you're beautiful. Second of all, I see it clear now. None of those friends or girls care for me. And I don't like girls, in case you didn't yet realize" he pecked Mario's nose while saying that. "I just needed to open my eyes. And when I did, all I could see was you" Marco said with all the honesty in his heart. 

"Wow…" Mario mumbled. 

Marco gave him another quick kiss and asked

"Do you want to be my boyfriend, Mario? I would be so honored to have such a wonderful man like you, Sunny, as my couple" he said sounding like a true gentleman. 

Mario could only smile widely. He blushed again but now he didn't feel ashamed. He felt complete now. 

"Of course I want to be your boyfriend! Marco… am I dreaming?" 

Marco felt kind of sad with Mario's question. He realized Mario was indeed believing he wasn't good enough for him. He stood up, took Mario in his arms, placed him in the bed gently and got himself by his side to hug him tightly. He needed to make him feel good. 

"No, you're not dreaming Mario. But if we are, I never want to wake up" he said and kissed Mario once again, exploring Mario's mouth completely and pressing their bodies together, like wanting to become only one human being. 

None of then would have imagined that finding true love could feel so amazing… and they couldn't be happier…


End file.
